Making Memories
by butterflyflower
Summary: A quick one-shot; sorry but I can't give anything away in the summary! Written for SeriouslySiriusBlack's Christmas Prompt Challenge. If you like short prose with a twist of fate and friendship I hope that you'll like this piece.


**Hi readers! This is a story that I wrote for SeriouslySiriusBlack's Christmas Prompt Challenge. I hope that you enjoy it and any reviews are greatly appreciated. It's a oneshot and all, but I worked really hard on it and went through and edited it and everything. You might think it's short, and I suppose it is, but I'm proud of what it is. It's different from what I had originally planned and I hope you like the results as much as I ! **

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or Harry Potter, or anything else mentioned that came from J.. The main character I did create, but even she is not completely mine. **

_Like snowflakes, my Christmas memories gather and dance - each beautiful, unique and too soon gone. ~Deborah Whipp_

The nighttime is beautiful, even when it's freezing cold outside and the frosty winds of winter dance around. All the stars are above me like a string of Christmas lights, and the comfortable silence of nature swells around me. I can understand why people might be afraid of the dark when they're all alone, or in a dangerous, unknown place; but there's a neighborhood playground right outside my house in a grassy area in the middle of the street, and it's hard to be afraid there. It's actually more peaceful than any other place I know.

When I was a little girl, I fell in love with that playground; except that little girl grew up. I still go back there when I'm troubled, or want to reflect on something. Only because the sky is magical, and it's quiet, and everything feels right; just like all of my little problems are silly and unimportant. It's kind of like my little secret with myself. I'm not exactly hiding it; I just like having a place to be alone.

Tonight is Christmas Eve. In all practicality, I should be inside sleeping, visions of "sugarplums" dancing in my head. I'm sure my brothers and sisters are doing just that. I'm not feeling it this year, though. Maybe it's because I'm older, and I know Santa isn't real, and the magic is fading because my presents are all simple things and gift cards. It could be that I'm just a Grinch. Yet, whatever it is, I know that if I want to see magic tonight, all I have to do is go outside and see the stars, which is what I plan to do.

With my bedroom being on the first floor of the house, it isn't difficult to slide out the window and onto the dewy grass. The moonlight makes it easy to see, and night hasn't completely fallen yet anyway. It's a brief walk to the playground; it's the one thing that's always in view. I walk faster to get to the swing set, my favorite part of the whole thing. I grasp the cool metal chains and sink into the plastic seat. Staring up at the sky, I begin to appreciate Christmas. One star shines more brightly than all the rest. When I watch it twinkle, it reminds me of the stories that I grew up with. Each one holds a special place in my heart. I look down at my wrist; I'm wearing the bracelet that I got to open early this year. It's a dainty silver chain with a tiny rectangular plate, engraved with my initials: BMG. Brianne Melissa Granger.

Wind rustles my hair, and even though I'm shivering, I'm happy and content. I let my eyes drift shut and stop thinking for a moment, just listening to. I hear crickets. Wind in the trees. Every feeling inside me slowly comes to rest.

Then I hear a sharp POP!

My senses snap back inside me with a painful burst. My eyes open instantly, and all I can see is a face, looming in front of me. Green eyes, a swish of red hair, a cold-tainted nose. "Ahhh!" I squeal, and instantaneously fall backwards off of the swing. I'm not very coordinated when I'm surprised. More accurately, I'm not very coordinated _ever._

The prickly woodchips beneath me somehow cushion my fall, but I still feel clumsy and embarrassed. I glance upward to see a tall boy standing in front of me. He's cute, and I blush a little, but it's really only leftover embarrassment from the fall.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I nod, and he takes my hand and pulls me off of the ground. His hand is icy and it chills me, but I don't let go until I'm balanced and upright. Standing next to him, he's not quite as tall as I had initially thought. In fact, our height is the same.

"What are you doing here?" I slide my hands into my jacket pockets nervously.

He ponders it for a moment, like he doesn't quite know the answer himself. "I just…thought of this place. And here I am."

Unfortunately, I am the logical type; a girl that always wants to know the precise answers in life. "That doesn't make sense. You can't just think of somewhere and appear. You just came up right in front of my face. I want a reasonable explanation."

For a second he smiles, probably making fun of my nerdiness in his mind, but I stare him down. His smile fades when he realizes that I'm completely serious and focused on getting an acceptable answer.

"Seeing as how you're so stubborn, I'm going to have to tell you the truth."

I roll my eyes when he says I'm stubborn, but I keep listening.

He sighs and continues. "My name is Hugo Weasley, and I'm a wizard."

Unable to control myself, I laugh at him a little. His expression remains constant though, and I realize he isn't joking. I can't explain it, but I could tell that he wasn't lying. I sit down on the swing again. "Tell me more."

He launches into his story; one that sounds like a fairy tale. "There's a whole other world out there, with magic and spells. My whole family is wizards, and we all go or have been to a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Non-magic folk are called Muggles." Hugo smirks at me, and all I can do is roll my eyes. I'm beginning to envy him.

We pause for a moment, just thinking. He traces my bracelet's engraved initials. "What is your name?"

"Brianne Granger."

"You're kidding!" He abruptly drops my hand. "That's Mum's maiden name. You wouldn't know a Hermione…"

"You don't mean my Aunt Hermione? She's my mother's sister. Mum was born a while after her and they don't keep in touch much." I ponder this mystery. Hugo must be my—

"Cousin!" Hugo yelps, a broad smile taking over his face. "That had to be why I've thought of this place. I've seen it before."

I sigh. "Now that just might have to remain a mystery."

Spontaneously, Hugo hugs me, and it feels familiar, like he's already part of my family.

"Can you show me some magic?" I ask when he pulls away.

"I'm only sixteen, not quite of age yet. But I think I can make an exception." He pulls a thin, wooden stick out of his coat. I guess it's his wand. When he flicks it, I suddenly see a spiral of snowflakes dance down from the sky.

"A white Christmas," I say breathlessly, catching one and watching the intricacy of its shape melt in my palm. Before long, the ground is blanketed, and we start making snow angels, one after the other. I'm soaked through and cold, but giddy with laughter.

Later, we both stat shivering, and Hugo pulls out his wand again. "Encendio," he whispers, pointing at a nearby bush. I wasn't sure what he intended, but now there are fireflies taking flight around me. The lights shine across the ground, and I giggle. I haven't seen fireflies since I was little, and they definitely don't come out during the winter.

Hurriedly, I catch one in my hands. Peering through the cracks between my fingers, I see its tiny yellow light, shining brightly. I feel bad for trapping it, and quickly set it free.

"I still can't believe that we're cousins," Hugo says suddenly, and we laugh together for a minute. It is unbelievable; how we just happened to run into each other like this.

"Do you think anyone in our family knows about each other?" I ask tentatively. "Like if my parents know about you. Or if yours know about me."

He shrugs. "It's a possibility. Someone has to know something."

"Are you planning on coming back here…ever?" I look down, around, trying to find somewhere to look other than him. I didn't want to get attached, I guess, or make him feel like he should visit, now that we knew each other existed.

Hugo nods and smiles. "We're cousins. Cousins have to visit each other at some time or another."

"Maybe we can ask our parents about this. They should know something about their relatives, or at least have some kind of answer."

"I hope so." He glances as me, and our eyes meet. I've run out of words, and an awkward silence settles. I yawn, a sleepy haze making my eyes glaze over.

"Seems like you need to go to bed!" Hugo says, laughing at my bewildered expression. I nod and clumsily stand up from my position on the swing. I'm cold too, my body remaining wet from the snow that had soaked through earlier.

"I hope I see you again soon," I whisper, stepping closer to Hugo. He wraps his arms around me, and we bid our farewells as we hug. Already, he feels like a brother to me, and I can see the future of our relationship spanning out in front of us.

I pull away and send him a smile, slowly backing away. He waves at me, and I return it, starting the walk back to my house. When I look back, he's gone. The playground still sparkles with snow and firefly light.

Crawling back through my window, I let my mind wander and reflect. Tonight was magical; literally this time. The memories gather and dance like snowflakes, every moment precious, unique, and quickly fading. When I crawl in bed and drift to sleep, my only thought is that meeting my cousin was the best Christmas present I have ever received.

**I really hoped that you enjoyed my piece of work (especially you, SeriouslySeriusBlack! I wrote this for you!) It's hardly even romantic, which I know is a pretty big surprise from me. I sincerely hoped that you liked it and appreciate it even though the Christmas season is past us. Please read and review and leave me a review if you liked it or hated it. Thanks for taking the time to read this anyways! Lots of love, butterflyflower**


End file.
